Unintended
by WheresTheGeek
Summary: While alone in her room, Sam lets her thoughts wander.  One-shot Seddie songfic in Sam's POV.  Contains a few minor swear words.


A/N: Hello there! Maryna here, with my first fan fiction ever! I've been a lurker for quite some time, but decided to get an account thanks to this one-shot. It may be the only thing I publish, I dunno, I just have to get it out of my head.

Disclaimer: "iCarly" and it's characters do not belong to me, and the song "Unintended" belongs to the amazingly talented Muse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unintended<strong>_

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended…_

_You could be the one I'll always love._

_Stupid Freddie_, Sam thought to herself as she paced in her bedroom. It was all his fault, if you really thought about it. _Stupid Freddie being so sweet, smart, and nice. _She hesitated a moment before continuing on that train of thought, then shrugged and let the crazy train continue. _And, coughHOTcough, _chirped a voice from inside her head (which now that she thought about it, sounded an awful lot like Melanie). Throwing herself on her bed, she grabbed a pillow and groaned into it. Of course, puberty just HAD to come along and bless the hell out of that boy.

_Stupid dance…stupid Groovy Smoothie…stupid THEM. _She knew when it had happened. That night at the Groovy Smoothie, when Freddie finally got his precious Carly to dance with him, and she had walked in on it. Instead of storming up to them, separating them, and smacking Freddie while calling him some off-the-wall name like she normally would have, she instead gathered up her hurt feelings and walked out the door, only pausing to look at them for a moment. That was the day that Sam realized that maybe, juuuuuuuust maybe, she felt something for the dork, although it would take nothing short of bamboo spikes under the fingernails to get her to admit that out loud.

After that day, she had tried. She'd really tried to tone down the beatings and insults, even though at times, her hand would practically be _itching_ to connect with his face, and sometimes, she fell off the wagon (_old habits died hard…and stuff_). Then along came that night on the window-washing platform with Carly. Spencer dropped that rope on her head and damn near killed her, but eventually, she had gotten back into the building and into _his _arms. He didn't run to grab Carly from the window, he had instead wrapped his arms around her (_in an honest-to-God HUG_), and pulled her up. Then, her heart started pounding for a completely different reason.

_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions…_

_You could be the one I'll always love._

After that night on the platform, she had made up her mind. She was gonna tell Freddie. She was just gonna suck it up, look him in those amazing eyes and tell him how she felt…eventually. She'd almost worked up the nerve to do it. Hell, she had even chosen a date and a time picked out; however, the fates liked screwing with her, because next thing she knew, he got hit by a truck protecting Carly (_would he ever do that for me?) _, and the next thing she knew, Carly was shouting some nonsense about kissing Freddie, and Sam was left in the hallway, confused and hurt (_and thanking God that Spencer was nowhere around, cause let's face it, she was the easiest damn target at that moment). _

She tried to be a good friend, she really did. But seeing them, holding hands and being all lovey-dovey mushy around her finally got to her. She had told Freddie that he was Carly's bacon (_and WHY couldn't he piece together that in her own way, she was telling him how she felt, cause let's face it, Momma LOVES bacon_), and he had actually dumped Carly Shay, the girl of his dreams. It had taken every ounce of Sam's willpower not to leap for joy when Carly told her that Freddie had broken up with her. Of course, like every good friend, she had felt guilty, but once Carly got over Freddie in a day, she knew it was the right choice.

_I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces _

_of the life I had before…_

Rolling onto her side, she grabbed her pillow and pulled it close to her. Now that she thought about it, even Freddie didn't seem crushed by the break-up. Was it because his crush on Carly was diminishing? Or did he really have enough faith in "Freddie Benson's Master Plan" to believe that Carly would wake up one day madly in love with him? Sam was desperately hoping for the first option. Because, slowly but surely, she had been dropping hints to the nerd that she harbored some (_really FREAKING strong) _feelings for him.

When he had taunted her one day on iCarly (_"Aw, Sam, if you're in love with me, just say so!"), _she just stuck her tongue out at him with a "NYEAH!". She didn't even try to deny it, for Pete's sake. The "Old-Sam" would have beaten him to a pulp for even _suggesting_ she harbored anything but hatred for him. She took the fork out of his shoulder that one time as well (_with her love for violence...especially towards him, that was practically a marriage proposal)._ Her angry taunts took on a more flirty overtone (_but only with him, Gibby still got both barrels of it), _she didn't insult him nearly as much as she used to (_again, sucks to be Gibby)_, and sometimes, like when they did "Wake Up Spencer" or just played meat-golf in Carly's living room, they actually had _fun _together.

_First, there was the one who challenged all my dreams and all my balance…_

_She could never be as good as you._

When her oh-not-so-subtle (_to _her, _anyway) _hints went unnoticed by Freddie, Sam had to resort to drastic measures. Jealousy. Not hers, mind you (_Lord only knew her skin was practically green anytime Freddie was near another female)_, but his. Sam would flirt with other guys and gush about the hot senior guys around him, and nothing. He would just stare off into space, as though he was bored. Then, along came Cort. Sam smiled fondly at the thought of Cort…and his chest (_hey, just cause she's nuts about Benson doesn't mean she can't browse the rest of the bakery, right?)_. It seemed like Freddie was showing jealousy from the moment he laid eyes on Cort. Hell, he even tried to bribe Sam with some of Brad's fudge to get rid of him. It wasn't until that night that Sam had realized something. Carly. Of course. _Carly _was also drooling over Cort, thus pissing Freddie off. Maybe he wasn't over that crush after all. Sam also couldn't help but remember the jealousy that flared up in her when Ashley first appeared. She shook her head, smiling. She had been the first to call Freddie out on hiring his "lady-friend", not Carly, but the nub _still _couldn't see her feelings.

Right when Sam was ready to give up on the whole thing, her savior appeared. Brad. And not just because of his freaking amazing fudge. No, Brad could give her the opportunity to hang out with Freddie without seeming weird or suspicious. Volunteering to help with their project was just her foot in the door. Then, came the movies (_and the way she had just so happened to sit between Freddie and Brad, and the way she would "accidentally" reach for some popcorn at the same time Freddie did, hoping their hands would touch). _But it still seemed that Freddie just wasn't getting it. Maybe he never would. Maybe she would just be joining Freddie in the "Unrequited Love is a Bitch" club. Ah well, at least the company would be nice.

Sighing to herself, she stood up and resumed pacing her room again, continuing to curse Freddie. And Carly. And fire escapes. And stupid dances. And beautiful brown eyes. And...someone was knocking on her door.

"Sam, you ready?" Carly. Sam glanced at her watch. Crap. She should have been ready ten minutes ago. She immediately dove into her closet and grabbed the first thing she could find.

"Uh…maybe?" She darted around the room, attempting to finger-comb her hair into submission. Glancing in the mirror, she rolled her eyes at her reflection. _Looks like it's loose and wild for you tonight_, she thought tugging on a strand.

"Samantha Joy Puckett! If you don't hurry, we're gonna be late for school! Seeing as it's a lock-in, they actually _lock _the doors, and I would like to be locked-_in _instead of locked-_out_!" Carly said, walking into Sam's room. She smiled, watching her friend dart around the room, a shoe in one hand, necklace in the other, and a Fat Cake crammed in her mouth. "What took you so long, anyway? When I called to remind you that Spencer and I would be coming to pick you up right after we grabbed some food, you said you were almost ready. That was almost an hour ago." Carly smiled and held up a B.F. Wang's "To-Go" bag. Sam swallowed the remains of the Fat Cake, and lunged for the bag, only to have Carly snatch it back.

"Shay, I've never hit you before, but…"

"No food til you're in the car and we're on our way to the lock-in. But we gotta hurry!" Carly's eyes danced nervously around. "Spencer keeps asking me what kind of project Gibby and I are doing with him, and I can't keep it from him much longer! You know I'm a horrible liar!" Carly grabbed Sam's shoulder and shook it.

"Keep your shirt on, kid. I'm ready." Sam finished lacing up her shoe and began walking out with Carly, laughing as Carly explained what Spencer was going to be enduring in the stimulus chamber. _Definitely gonna be one heck of a night, _she thought, smiling.

_I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces_

_of the life I had before…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there was my first fanfic ever! After lurking here for a couple of years, I just had to write something. My mom has a lot to do with that. I was watching "iCarly", and my mom happened to sit on the couch with me, and halfway through the episode (iHave My Principals), my mom points to Sam and Freddie, and says, "When do they get together?" My own mother, who had only seen fifteen mins of the show, even knows Seddie is meant to be! Plus, according to my dad, my mom was a bit of a tomboy with a rough streak back in the day, so she knew alllll about ripping on guys you like, lol.**

**Well, enough of my rambling for now. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, even if it's negative. I can handle it! Thanks!**

**Maryna**


End file.
